


Battered

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for verucasalt123 on LJ for her prompt "bruises, cigarette, sidewalk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts).



Sam pulled violently on the cigarette between his shaking fingers, trying to inhale as much of the toxic smoke as he could. He felt light-headed, not used to smoking, but it was all he could do not to fidget under Cas’ intense stare.

The sidewalk was cold under his ass, the chilling temperature seeping into his body as he sat there, smoking the cigarette he bummed off a random guy on the street, nursing his aching body and avoiding Cas’ gaze for as long as it took Dean to come and pick them up.

Shit, Dean would be furious. One look at the bruises on Sam’s face and he would be off like a rocket. He wouldn’t listen to Sam’s explanation of how the drunk guys had advanced on Cas and how Sam had just tried to help. No, Dean would rant angrily, pack them into the car and rip Sam a new one for throwing himself into a fight alone and probably outnumbered.

But Cas would still be safe and that’s all that mattered to Sam.


End file.
